


Claiming Ceremony

by Yū (RGR1087)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Erin (IDOLiSH7), Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Mating Rituals, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Erin (IDOLiSH7), Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Fang (IDOLiSH7), Top Orion (IDOLiSH7), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGR1087/pseuds/Y%C5%AB
Summary: To be honest, Erin had been surprised at the ease with which Orion had agreed to Fang's request. It was an old Bestian custom. While it was held in high regards, it was a rare occurrence nowadays. If he thought about it, though, maybe he shouldn't have been surprised. Both Fang and Orion were quite possessive when it came to Erin, after all. And this custom, this ceremony, was all about the public claiming of a mate, for everyone to witness.





	Claiming Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProcrastinatorEmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatorEmi/gifts).



> I'm so going to hell fo this. The keywords given for this story were Dacryphillia (Crying), Cock Worship, Sixty-Nine, Toys, Exhibitionism/Voyeurism and DP. This is the result. It turned out longer than I had expected. Perhaps when things get let busy in RL I might write a sequel of the aftermath and the festivities that follow. 
> 
> Please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and do your research beforehand, especially when engaging in BDSM.
> 
> Also, very important: Asthma can impact a person’s sex life. I have elected to ignore Riku’s asthma for the most part. However, if you have asthma, please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and please make sure your partner is fully aware of it. And before anyone else comments that it's patronising of me to assume people with asthma need to be told by fanfic writers how to manage their health: There is a chance of young, impressionable people reading my fics. I did start reading explicit, kinky stuff around the age of twelve myself. There's also the fact I might be accused of recklessly endangering said impressionable people by not giving the warning. Riku, one of the characters involved in all the kinky stuff, has asthma in canon. Yes, some of the stuff I've written is dangerous for other people as well, but asthma heightens the risks. In addition, I have lost three of my friends because they did not tell their partners they had asthma while engaging in sexual activities of any type, not just BDSM or breath play, which is why I'm putting these notes on every explicit piece as long as a character with asthma is involved.

Shivers ran down Erin's spine as the last of his clothes slid down his body to the floor, pooling at his feet. He raised his arms and let his hands rake through his hair until they reached his hair tie. Nimble fingers undid the string holding his hair together. Numerous stares prickled his skin in a pleasant way.  
Out of the corner of his eyes, the redhead could see the majority of the non-Bestian members of their audience fighting with themselves to keep their eyes on the proceedings. Curse seemed to be the only one happy to watch without a care in the world. As if to contrast him, Coda was the only Bestian who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.  
Erin's gaze swept back to the two men standing in front of him, their hungry stares far more intense than any of those in the audience. Fang and Orion, both still dressed in their usual attire, were devouring him with their eyes, their gazes boring into him. To the outside, they appeared to be not fazed at all by the naked redhead standing in front of them. Erin, however, could see the fire burning in their eyes, could sense the restraints that were so close to snapping. Another shiver ran through Erin in anticipation.  
To be honest, Erin had been surprised at the ease with which Orion had agreed to Fang's request. It was an old Bestian custom. While it was held in high regards, it was a rare occurrence nowadays. If he thought about it, though, maybe he shouldn't have been surprised. Both Fang and Orion were quite possessive when it came to Erin, after all. And this custom, this ceremony, was all about the public claiming of a mate, for everyone to witness.  
The ceremony in question was being held in the throne room of Bestia's royal palace. It had been decorated with traditional ornaments for the occasion. The two kings were standing on each side of the throne, while Erin faced it, standing in front of it, several metres away. The witnesses were mostly Bestians belonging to the palace staff and Fang's caravan, but also citizens from Dadan. The kings and their attendants from the remaining stars had been invited as well in honour of the bonds that had been created during and in the wake of the Star Fragment incident.

As Erin stepped forward, he had to admit to himself, that it felt exhilarating to be watched, that the idea of the two his two kings claiming him in a way for everyone to see was far more exciting than he had anticipated. He would be the first to admit that he was quite shameless, but he hadn't foreseen that it would be this arousing for him.  
True to his shameless nature, Erin strode towards the throne with grace and confidence. With each step he took closer, the desire in the two kings' eyes seemed to burn stronger. Orion's eyes trailed over his body. Another step. Fang licked his lips, his fangs peeking out. Step. Orion's hold on the hilt of his sword tightened.  
One last step. Erin came to a halt in front of Fang as the customs dictated. Molten golden orbs filled with desire watched his every move bringing his cock to life. The feeling of being desire was intoxicating. Erin dropped to his knees barely registering Orion turning and stepping closer to them in order have a better view of Erin's actions.  
Erin settled his hands on the sides of Fang's knees before letting them slide upwards. The fabric beneath his fingers was smooth. He leant forward giving the buckle a kiss as his hands reached it. A hand came to rest on his head. Pulling at the orange fabric, Erin took his time to remove the buckle. When it came loose, Fang's buckskin and sash fluttered to the floor.  
With skilful motions born out of practise, Erin loosened the string of Fang's waist wrap. The hand on his head began raking through his hair with deceptive gentleness. Erin could feel the slight tremors speaking of barely restrained need. It sent a thrill through him as he removed the string and the waist wrap.  
This time it was Erin, who licked his lips, hands hovering over the fastening of Fang's trousers. It didn't take him long to free Fang's cock from its confines. An appreciative moan left Erin at the sight of it. He took a hold of its base with one hand, while used the other hand to brace himself against the brunet's hips. Closing in, Erin let his breath ghost over the tip of Fang's cock.  
Had Erin been allowed to speak, he would have told Fang just how beautiful his cock was, how much he loved the feel of it, be it in his hands, inside his mouth or his ass. However, none of them were allowed to speak any words during this ceremony. They were permitted to make each other moan and scream, but no words were to be exchanged. Wordless communication was to show the strength of the trust and bonds between those partaking in this old custom.  
Darting out his tongue, Erin licked across the tip of the hard cock. The familiar taste of Fang's precum spread on his tongue. There was a hint of sweetness to it. Fang must have eaten a lot of sweet stuff during the last few days in preparation for today. Regardless of its flavour, Erin always loved tasting the cum of either of his kings. He made sure to make it known with a pleased moan as he lapped up another bead of precum. In the distance, he could hear a low squeak. If he had to guess, it had probably been Hope. Or Coda. Despite being a Bestian, that kid was rather timid when it came to sex.  
Moving the hand that was at the base of Fang's cock down, Erin dipped it into the trousers caressing the testicles hanging below. He was rewarded with a low groan. At the same, soft clangour could be heard nearby. A quick glance to the side let Erin know that Orion had begun divesting himself of his cape. Giving the tip of Fang's cock a gentle suck, he watched as the cape fell to the floor.  
Returning his full attention to Bestia's king, Erin dipped his tongue into the slit, his hand switching between caressing the testicles and the cock's base. The hand in his hair tightened its hold as an appreciative moan sounded from above him. He let his hand travel along the cock's length with featherlight touches and back down, marvelling at its length and girth.  
The first time, Fang had taken him to bed, he had wondered if it would ever fit inside him. Now, Orion was by no means small and always made Erin feel the stretch, but Fang's was a notch bigger. Plus, there was a certain aspect to be considered about a Bestian's anatomy.  
Nevertheless, he loved taking both of his kings, loved the feeling of being stretched out, longed to feel their cocks going down his throat as far as they could, craved feeling too full with their thick cocks. He loved and adored his kings and he loved lavishing their cocks with attention, whenever he got the chance.

 

Silver eyes watched with undivided attention as Erin licked and sucked on Fang's cock. Orion's cape already lay on the floor. The sight of Erin on his knees showering Fang's cock with attention wasn't a new one. Both he and his fellow king enjoyed watching their shared lover service them from either position. However, the public setting they were in gave it an additional thrill.  
Orion knew that all of them had a little exhibitionism, and in Fang and his case voyeuristic, kink. It was what had made him agree to go through with this ceremony with such ease. The thought of claiming his attendant in front of others, making sure every single person knew without a doubt that Erin had been claimed by him and Fang, sent excitement coursing through his veins. Fang, without a doubt, felt the same. Otherwise, he wouldn't have suggested going through with the old custom. After all, despite being held in high regards it was rarely done nowadays and not a requirement, not even for the king of Bestia. However, when it was done, it was always accompanied by rich festivities.  
Watching on as Erin kissed along Fang's cock, Orion gingerly removed his ornament belt carrying his sword and set it to the floor. His trailed across his coat belt, caressing the buckle before he snapped it open. Erin looked gorgeous on his knees, naked as the day he was born, kissing along the underside the brunet's cock.  
The coat was shrugged off and fell to the floor with a light thud. Licking his lips, Orion let his fingers dance across the prominent bulk in his trousers. He applied a bit of pressure, moaning under his breath, as he watched Erin suck on Fang's cock. How the other was still capable of holding back was beyond him. The only signs of how close Fang was to snapping were the molten lust in his eyes. his swishing tail and his ears being pressed flat against his head. Orion was sure he had the same look in his eyes.  
Perhaps, he had spoken too soon. Because a moment later, Fang had both hands buried in Erin's red tresses, snapping his hips forwards and burying his cock deep in Erin's mouth with a loud growl. As always, Erin deepthroated him without choking lacking a gag reflex.  
Even from the distance, Orion could see the tears building in the corners of Erin's eyes from the sudden penetration. Both of Erin's hands were now clawing at Fang's trousers. It looked fucking hot. Erin had deepthroated both of them before, but neither of had ever fucked Erin's mouth before preferring to lean back and enjoy the sight of the redhead bobbing his head up and down their cocks.  
Opening his trousers and sneaking his hand to tease his own cock, Orion idly wondered if the ceremony was awaking the more animalistic side of Fang. The only other time it had come close to the surface had been when Lazu had set Dadan on fire from what he had heard.  
Fang's tail was whipping sideways with violent jerks matching the rhythm of his hips snapping forward. It was a fast and rough pace. Erin did nothing but hold onto Bestia's king, allowing him to fuck his mouth as he pleased. Orion could tell with ease that the redhead was enjoying the rough treatment despite the tear droplets running down his face.  
With a graceful move, Orion sat down on the floor, angling his legs. One leg pressed against the floor while the other remained upright. His free was used to brace himself against the floor. The other began to stroke his cock with languid motions. He wondered what it would feel like to shove his own cock down Erin's throat. Perhaps he could find out later.

 

A heated growl escaped Fang as he buried his cock inside his mate's hot, wet mouth. He already knew how tight the redhead's throat was from Erin having deepthroated him before. His tail gave a violent whack. It felt so, so good. Intoxicating.  
With a strong grip, Fang held Erin's head in place while he withdrew before thrusting back inside. Shit, there was no way he would be able to hold back. The pace almost bordered on brutal. However, Erin seemed not to mind as his throat and mouth relaxed around his cock as much as possible.  
As he fucked into Erin's mouth, he wondered what they looked like to the audience. Did they find it arousing watching the proceedings? His people most likely did, celebrating the fact that their king had found someone he loved to the extent he wanted to go through the old custom of claiming his mate. Their foreign guests might be a bit uncomfortable, but he could tell none of them had left.  
Hearing a soft thud from the side, Fang glanced at the source of it. Orion sat on the floor, having divested himself of his cape and coat. And he was pleasuring himself to the view of Fang driving his cock down Erin's throat again and again. It sent a thrill through Fang knowing that Orion was getting off to this. It was one of the things they had in common. They enjoyed watching the other fuck their shared mate as much as they enjoyed fucking him.  
The smell of tears prickled at Fang's nose causing him to turn his attention to the redhead at his feet. Crystal droplets of tears fell from Erin's eyes. It made for a beautiful and arousing view driving him closer to the edge. Removing one hand from Erin's head, he used it to gather up a couple of tear droplets.  
When Fang licked them off his fingertips, he couldn't help but moan at their taste. Adding in the sight of his cock disappearing into Erin's mouth, muffling the redhead's moans, was enough to push him over the edge. With a last powerful thrust and a deep growl, he drove his cock down Erin's throat as far as he could coating it with his cum.

 

Erin let himself fall back on his hunches as Fang's cock slid from his mouth. His body was quaking from the aftershocks of his own orgasm moments before Fang had climaxed. It had felt oh so good. Far better than he had expected. He wouldn't mind if either of his lovers were to use his mouth like that from time to time.  
With his mind still blown, Erin almost didn't notice Fang going down on one knee in front of him, moving his hands to frame his face. For a moment, Erin wondered if he was going to make through the entire ceremony. He may have a lot of stamina, but with the extra stimulation of an audience, he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep up. Not to mention that he had no idea what his kings had planned for him.  
Past the custom dictating that he had to approach Fang first due to his status as Bestia's king and pleasure his kings to indicate his willingness to mate, he knew nothing about what was going to happen until the end of the ceremony. From what he could remember, the ceremony ended with Fang and Orion giving Erin what Bestian's called a mating bite. That meant, once he was done pleasuring Orion, the way the remainder of the ceremony would go was in their hands.  
Pulled back to the present by the sudden swipe of a tongue across his cheeks, Erin realised that Fang was lapping up the tears he had shed. A low keen escaped him, which was answered by a satisfied purr from Bestia's king. God, he loved hearing Fang purr. Aside from the fact that it made a good lullaby, it was also proof that he had managed to please Fang to a great extent.  
The moment Fang was done licking away the traces of tears, a low moan caught Erin's attention. Turning to look at the source of the sound, he was met with the sight of Orion stroking his own cock with an unhurried pace, silver pools of lust staring straight at him. It made his spent cock stir to life and another keen, tinged with desire, tear itself from his mouth.  
Fang shifted to the side, moving one arm behind his back while the other hooked beneath his knees. Erin still had enough presence left to wrap his arms around Fang's neck right before he was hoisted up with such ease. Fang's physical strength, even without his tail and ears out, never failed to make him marvel.  
Returning his gaze to Orion, Erin noticed that he had stopped pleasuring himself. Instead, he was leaning back and bracing himself against the floor with both hands, feet planted firmly on the floor, knees bent, and letting his cock stand proud with precum rolling down its length. Erin licked his lips in anticipation as he was carried towards Lama's king.

When he was set down in front of Orion, Erin wasted no time lapping up all the precum he could find, bracing himself between his king's legs with his elbows. His lower body was slightly twisted to left with his hips and knees angled. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Fang sitting down on his right side and making himself comfortable taking up a similar position Orion had been in earlier. Only he rested one arm on his propped up knee while letting his other hand dance across his flaccid cock.  
One of Orion's hands made it into his hair playing with a couple of strands as Erin lavished his cock with the same careful attention, he had given Fang earlier. Like Fang, Orion brought a hand up to rake through his hair, rubbing his scalp on occasion.  
Electrifying shivers zapped along Erin's spine, feeling Fang's lustful gaze bore into him as he kissed and licked along Orion's cock. Amplified by the stares of their audience and Orion's low moans, it didn't take long until Erin was hard again.  
The redhead licked along the length of Orion's cock from the base to the tip before deepthroating him in one go earning him a drawn-out moan from the silver-haired king. Lifting off until only the tip remained in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around the cock and then let his head drop back down. As he continued in the same manner, he used one hand to massage Orion's testicles.  
In the background, Erin could hear Fang moving about, fabric rustling with the motions. Then soft clanging echoed through the room. It sounded a lot like Orion's sword. However, he had no time to dwell on it as fingers danced across his butt, sending jolts through his body. His bobbing rhythm faltered for a moment.  
The fingers travelled between his butt cheeks and spread them apart. Anticipation began building up. Another clang and a gasp from the audience. Judging from the direction, it had come from a non-Bestian audience member. It made curiosity mix in with the anticipation. What could have made them gasp after witnessing Fang fuck his mouth?  
A blunt, cold object was pressed against his hole startling Erin into constricting his throat around Orion's cock, which caused Orion to push his head down as far as he could with a groan. The next moment, the object was shoved into his unprepared hole as far as it would go, making Erin tremble and crying out. Beads of precum leaked from his cock caused by the sudden stretch and accompanying slight pain.

 

Letting his eyes trail over Erin's flushed body as the redhead went down on Orion, Fang worked himself back to hardness with a relaxed pace. His earlier orgasm had been satisfying, but it hadn't taken off the edge he had been feeling for the last couple of days in anticipation of today.  
A jolt of arousal coursed through Fang as he transfixed his gaze on Erin's throat. Both he and Orion were large enough that it could be seen with ease each time one of them was deepthroated by Erin. He took pleasure in seeing Erin's throat bulge each time Orion's cock slid down.  
Wondering what face his fellow king was making, Fang lifted his gaze. The rosy flush and open-mouthed panting came as no surprise. What did surprise the Bestian was that Orion's eyes were not fixed on Erin's bobbing head. Instead, they looked to the side. Following his gaze, Fang's eyes came to rest on Orion's trusted sword lying within reach.  
It took a moment for Fang to figure out why Orion was looking at the sword that way. When it his him, he had to bite back a moan. The resulting noise, however, drew Orion's attention to him. Not one to be shy, Fang stopped stroking himself and instead reached for Orion's sword without breaking eye contact.  
Orion's eyes widened in surprise and wonder as Fang's hand closed around the sword and pulled it towards him with a bit of clanging. His free hand danced across the hilt with a brief glance to Erin. The reaction was immediate as Orion gulped and licked his lips. That sealed it then.  
Fang shuffled closer to Erin in order to be within comfortable reach. His fingers caressed the flesh of the redhead's butt revelling in the slight jolt it caused. He spread the butt cheeks apart pressing the tip of the sword's hilt against Erin's hole. Whatever reaction Erin had to that, it caused Orion to force Erin's head down with a groan, throwing his own head back.  
With a predatory smirk, Fang shoved the sword inside until the guard prevented it from going any further. While Erin didn't mind slow and loving sex, he also loved it rough with a bit of pain, evidenced the copious amount of precum oozing from his cock.  
For a moment, all three of them were still, their ragged breathing, and in Erin's case muffled moans, the only sounds echoing through the room. Then, Fang pulled at the sword until only the knob of the handle remained inside, while his free hand danced across Erin's trembling form.  
The sword handle was shoved back inside, hard and fast. Erin moaned the sound music to Fang's ears, around Orion's cock causing Lama's king to throw his head back with a heated moan of his own. Golden eyes drank in the sight of small spurts of precum leaking from the redhead's cock dripping to the floor.  
It sent a wave of satisfaction through Bestia's king, knowing that floor of his throne room was stained with his mate's essence. His fingers trailed along Erin's spine as he continued to fuck Erin with Orion's sword. The stains would not be cleaned once the ceremony was over. They would remain as proof of what had transpired today, and Fang would be content to be reminded of this day whenever he sat on the throne. 

 

Fascinated, Orion watched through half-lidded eyes as Fang drove his sword into the redhead over and over again, the moans around his cock sent shiver up his spine. He had been curious for a while now what it would be like to see his attendant impaled on his sword. It was far more erotic than he had expected, pushing Orion closer to the edge.  
From the sounds Erin was making, he seemed to enjoy being worked open with the sword's handle despite the small traces of blood that could be seen. Erin had always been a bit of a masochist if Orion was honest. However, Orion couldn't tell if Erin was aware of what exactly he was being fucked with.  
A rather hard shove from Fang had Erin's body spasm and his throat constrict around Orion's cock. He clung to every last strand of self-control to avoid coming right then as he watched Erin empty himself onto the floor his hips being held in place by Fang.  
Fang tugged the sword out of Erin eliciting another moan from the redhead. Orion couldn't help but buck his hips in response and press Erin's head down. Silver and golden orbs locked as Fang put the sword to the side, anticipation rising. With a nod, Orion leaned back until he reclined against the floor withdrawing his hand from Erin's head.  
The redhead's throat had relaxed around him, but he made no move to lift his head having been left boneless by his orgasm. Orion wanted to thrust into that relaxed mouth, but he knew he had to wait until Fang was done with the next step. The idea of Erin laying limp and just taking it had a certain appeal to it.  
Concentrating on his breathing, Orion watched as Fang got to his feet and gripped Erin's hips. The Bestians' animal nature never failed to amaze him anew. How Fang managed to rearrange Erin in one swift movement without pulling him off of Orion's cock was beyond the Laman king.  
Orion slotted his hands onto Erin's hips with ease as he was positioned above him by Fang, who removed his own hands before sitting down next to them. Erin, who seemed to have recovered a little, hooked his arms around Orion's legs to give himself some leverage. Gingerly, Erin resumed working on Orion's cock, movements slow and sluggish as he had yet to regain his strength. Orion wanted to come so badly, but at the same time, he wanted to draw this out for as long as possible. Just like Fang did.  
Licking his lips, Orion rubbed his thumbs across Erin's skin, his left thumb rubbing across a small scar on his attendant's pelvis. At this moment, he couldn't remember where Erin had got that scar. Still, he leaned up and placed a small kiss on it. As he withdrew, he let his nose drag along Erin's cock, almost as if he was nuzzling it.  
Then, without warning, Orion engulfed Erin's limb cock giving it a hard suck. Erin's vibrating moan around his own cock was his reward.

 

Black spots dotted Erin's vision as a particularly violent shove from the object triggered his second orgasm of the evening. His body spasmed, his senses zeroing in on the cock stuffing his mouth and the strong hand keeping his hips in place.  
When Fang tugged the object out, Erin couldn't help but moan, part of it in disappointment at the loss of having something fill him. He didn't even have enough strength right now to try and clench down on the object in an attempt to keep it inside, let alone to try to lift himself of his king's cock.  
Erin was so out of it after his last orgasm, that he barely registered Fang rearranging him, his senses hardly taking in any information. He was more than happy to let his kings manhandle him as it allowed him to regain some strength. By the time he felt Orion's hands on his hips, his stubbornness had allowed him to recover enough continue lavishing Orion's cock with attention.  
Slowly, his hearing returned to normal allowing him to pick up the murmurs running through their audience. He couldn't make out any specific words, but that didn't matter. Alone the knowledge that they had an audience gave Erin a heady feeling, made him want to please his lovers as much as he could. I made him want to show their audience that Fang and Orion chose the right person as their lover, that he was theirs in every way.  
A moan vibrated in his throat when his still sensitive cock was suddenly enveloped in wet heat and sucked on. Orion's hips bucked in response. Spurred on by this, Erin mustered all the strength he could moving up and down on Orion's cock. One of Erin's hand left its spot on Orion's inner thigh, instead travelling along the seam until it reached the open fly of the king's trousers.  
With gentle pressure, Erin resumed massaging Orion's testicles in time with his head's bobbing. The tightening of Orion's grip on his hips sent excitement coursing through his body. He was hyperaware of the tongue sliding along the underside of his hardened cock.  
A sudden touch to his abused entrance caused Erin to jolt forward, deepthroating Orion in the process. Slick fingertips brushed across his rim with light pressure. They had to belong to Fang as Orion still held his hips in an iron grip with both of his hands. Two fingers rubbed over his rim, but not breaching yet.  
Erin's leg began to tremble, the combined sensation of Orion sucking his cock and Fang massaging his rim sending spikes of arousal through his body. His own rhythm faltered, but his stubbornness kept him going not wanting to come a third time until he had made Orion come at least once. And he could feel how close Orion was, felt it in the slight tremors running through his king's frame.  
Muffled moans tumbled from Erin's lips when Fang's fingers pushed past his rim, slipping in with little resistance. His legs gave out, Orion's hold on his hips the only reason he didn't crash. He felt Fang's free hand slide across his side and slip beneath him coming to a read over his abdomen to offer additional support.  
Erin continued to quiver as Fang worked in a third finger while doing his best to work Orion towards his climax. The pleasure created by having his cock sucked and finger slowly working him open felt almost overwhelming, leaving Erin feeling dizzy with it.  
A full body shudder was the only warning Erin got before he felt warm cum coat his throat. This time, it was more difficult to swallow everything, gravity not working with him. Greedily, Erin gulped down every last drop he could before pulling away and lapping up any cum that had managed to escape.  
Only once Erin was sure he had cleaned up every last drop, did he allow himself to rest his head against Orion's pelvis, nuzzling his king's cock, his arms laying limp on the floor. His eyes slid closed permitting him to focus completely on what his kings were doing to him.

 

Fang basked in the silky moans tumbling from Erin as he slid a fourth finger inside him. Some of Erin's hair stuck to his sweat-slicked back, while the rest fanned out all over the place, his closed eyes giving off the impression of being asleep. It was a tantalising sight. One he took his time burning into his memory.  
When he noticed Orion moving one hand towards his own stirring cock after a few moments, Fang pushed in the fifth finger causing Erin's eyes to shoot open with a gasp in time to see Orion take a hold of his own cock. He brushed his fingers against Erin's prostate savouring the way Erin's body jerked in response.  
Tail still swishing violently across the floor, Fang's anticipation mounted. His own cock was standing proud again, throbbing with the need to claim Erin. He had no doubt that Orion felt the same way. They had been waiting so long for this moment.  
While Orion worked himself back to hardness, Fang stretched Erin alternating between brushing against the redhead's prostate and scissoring his fingers, making sure to spread the oil coating his fingers inside Erin, each action bringing forth heavenly moans and sensual full-body shudders from the redhead.  
Chancing a glance around, Fang was more than pleased to find that everyone's eyes were trained on them watching the proceedings as if under the influence of a spell. His chest rumbled in content at the knowledge that all of them were witnessing Orion and him claiming their mate.  
A brush against the heel of his brought Fang's attention back to his mate and fellow king. He lowered his gaze to see Orion look at him from where he was resting his head against the floor, licking drops of Erin's precum of his lips. The king gave Fang a small nod signalling his readiness to move to the next step, the silvery orbs mirroring the desire and lust Fang felt.  
With a squelching noise that seem to echo throughout the entire hall, Fang withdrew his fingers from Erin, earning a needy whine from his mate. Fang purred with anticipation as he moved to enclose Erin's torso in an embrace and lifted him off of Orion. With the grace expected of a king, the Bestian stood hoisting Erin up and hooking his arms beneath Erin's knees one after the other, Erin's naked back pressing firmly against his clothed chest.  
Two steps were all it took for Fang to step between Orion's legs where he dropped to his knees. Orion seemed to appreciate the view judging by the satisfied hum. Fang wasted no time lowing Erin onto Orion's cock knowing both of them were about to reach their limit of restraint, craving to be buried inside their mate. The gasp that left Erin when his rim was breached by Orion's cock was delightful.  
It didn't take long until Erin, trembling and breathing raggedly, was fully seated on Orion's cock. Being slow and gentle, Fang positioned Erin's leg on each side of Orion's body and lowered Erin's torso onto Orion, who circled his arms around the redhead without hesitation and drew him into a rough kiss.  
A pleased sigh escaped Erin between his moans. Fang made a note to shower his mate with lots of kisses afterwards. Right now, all he wanted to do was to give in to the urge of claiming and marking his mate. Hooking his thumbs into Erin beside Orion's cock, he spread him open and position himself against the opening.  
Fang rocked against the twitching hole once, twice, before forcing his cock past the ring of muscles. A low growl tore from his chest as sunk into his mate with rocking thrusts, moving his hands to brace himself against the floor. He leaned down to nip at Erin's throat when bottomed out.

 

For a while, the three of them remained still, Fang and Orion revelling in the sensation of finally being inside their mate, while Erin took pleasure in feeling stretched and filled, his body throbbing with need, arousal and pleasure. Ragged breathing and the occasional mewl were only sounds heard.  
Fang was the first to move, withdrawing at an agonisingly slow pace before snapping his hips forward with force, drawing a loud moan from Erin. Orion took this as his cue to start as well, rolling his hips into Erin's over and over again. Years of practice and experience made it easy for the two kings to fall into a matching rhythm.  
Erin was more than content to just lie there, body robbed of its usual strength, and let his lovers mate him, allow the overwhelming pleasure that bordered on painful to bring tears to his eyes. Fang and Orion were the only people he trusted with his life, his heart and his soul.  
The two kings did not miss the tears streaking down Erin's cheeks. Unbidden, their thrusts became more forceful at the sight. While they would hate to see Erin crying out of sadness, seeing tears of pleasure falling down his beautiful face was nothing short of seductive, the trust Erin placed in them by taking whatever they were giving him spiking their desire further. Both kings closed in on Erin's face lapping at the tears. Every now and then, one of them would capture Erin's lips in a searing kiss, never faltering in the harsh pace they had set.  
With how strung all three of them were, it didn't take long until they felt the tipping point closing in. Fang and Orion's pounding turned erratic and punishing. Erin's voice had long gone hoarse, his hand weakly clawing at Orion's shirt.  
The two kings gave Erin's cheek a last lick before they latched onto each side of Erin's neck, nibbling and sucking at the skin in preparation for what was to come. Fire pooled low in their abdomens, feeling their climaxes drawing closer. With one last thrust, the two kings buried themselves inside Erin as deep as they could, biting down on the skin between their teeth hard enough to draw blood. Muffled, guttural groans tore from their chests, Fang's tail coiling tightly around Erin.  
The sensation of his kings pulsing inside him, filling him up with their seed, of their teeth buried in his flesh and the brush of Fang's tail against his neglected cock sent Erin over the edge as well. Immeasurable pleasure, as he had never felt it before, rippled through him, spasms wrecking his body, a broken moan tumbling from his lips before his vision faded to black.  
When Fang and Orion felt Erin going completely limp, they dislodged their teeth, their tongues darting out to lick up the blood pouring out of the bites. They would scar and remain as proof of who Erin belonged to, of who had claimed him.  
Despite the blood's metallic taste on their tongues, neither king stopped licking at the bites until the blood stopped flowing. A content and relaxed hum left Orion as he raked a hand through the red strands of Erin's hair after resting his head on the floor. Likewise, satisfied purring erupted from Fang as he nuzzled Erin's neck lovingly. The ceremony was done, and the festivities could begin shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr ([Yū's Creativity Blog](http://yuscreativityblog.tumblr.com/)), Twitter ([@RGR108_art](https://twitter.com/RGR1087_art)) or IDOLiSH7 Amino ([Yū's IDOLiSH7 Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/tiwc1s))


End file.
